Trapped in the Avatar World (ATLA RANDOMNESS SPIN-OFF)
by Kittyaceres
Summary: After Kitty quits, how are Liah and Saphira get sucked into the Avatar world, right in the beginning! Will they manage not to create a paradox? How will they get home? AND WHERE IS KITTY? So, so many questions.
1. Chapter 1

Moon Duties, The breakup of Kitty, and OH MY APPA WHERE THE HECK AM I?

EPIS—eh, Episode 37

Me: Sokka! Guess what!

Sokka: I free you from jail and you repay me by making me think?!

Me: You'll like this one.

Sokka: What?

Me: Guess.

Sokka: They think there's life on the moon?

Me: Triton or Enceladus? (I sat through a marathon of How the Universe Works. Don't judge…)

Sokka: What?

Me: Oh, you meant OUR moon, Luna *cough* Yue *cough* **(We should petition to name the moon Yue. What do you guys think?)**

Sokka: Yue?! *excitedly*

Suki: Yue!? *angrily*

Me: And to your left, you will see the common testosterone-poisoned teenage boy. To the right, his jealous girlfriend.

Everone minus Sokka and Yue: *gasps for breath, they're laughing so hard*

Liah: Why…you…gotta…do…that?!

Sokka and Suki: Hey!

Me: Anyway, moon is close.

Sokka: Yue?!

Me: Yup! I found a way to bring her here.

Sokka: *dies of happiness*

Me: Whoa, buddy, slow your roll. If she comes here, someone will have to take over her moon duties.

Sokka: I'll do it!

Zuko: *snickers* Moon duties.

Me: *ignoring Zuko* I was hoping you'd say that.

Zuko: You were? Wow, I've accomplished so much.

Me: Wait what did you say?

Zuko: Moon duties. *snickers*

Aang: *snickers*

Liah: *snickers*

Saphira: *snickers*

Toph: I don't get it…

Katara: You guys are so immature. *whispers to Toph what mooning is*

Toph: *snorts*

Me: *hides smile* Ge-osh you people are so immature.

Kittyaceres: JUST LAUGH ALL READY! *types furiously*

Me: *snickers* What the—

Kittyaceres: Remember, Kitty, you are my puppet, my personification. YOU DO WHAT I DO.

Me: Oh hell no! I'm a Free Bird! I ain't no puppet. MY NAME IS NOT DIPPER!

Kittyaceres: You are mine, and you shall do what I say.

Kitty: I am not! You can't control me no more. In fact, I will not conform to you're stupid grammer rules anymore!

Saphira: How do you misspell something you say?

Kitty: I DON'T KNOW! Well, actually I do—does but I ain't tellin' u! *storms off* I AM A TERRORIST AND PROUD OF IT! ISIS, HERE I COME!

**(Just kidding about that. You guys pretend not to hear that.)**

Kittyaceres: *makes angry faces*

Toph: So… now what?

Saphira: *reads ATLA comedy handbook* It says that without a host, all canon and original characters shall go back to the…ATLA universe?!

Liah: NO! BUT I GOTTA GO TO COLLEGE!

Toph: And I like it here! No segregation.

Saphira: Uhh…surrrrrrre. Oh, it also says that all canon characters shall stop acting out-of-character.

Sokka: YES! SANITY HERE I COME!

Katara: Not like you were ever sane before.

Sokka: I was too! Who invented the submarine?

Toph: You mean that mode of transportation worse than Appa?

Aang: Hey!

Suki: Yay! I no longer have to hate Yue and be the strong female character I was before!

Katara: We were all strong.

Zuko: Uh, Liah—

*POOOF*

Southern AirTemple, about 1 BG (before genocide of the airbenders)

Saphira: *wakes up in the weird dorm-things they had in Aang's room*

Aang: Hey, Saphira.

Saphira: What the… Where am I?

Aang: The Southern Air temple…? I got my tattoos yesterday! *points to head* Remember?

Saphira: What? When is it?

Aang: Um, March 30? *confused*

Saphira: What, no it was September 12, 2014!

Aang: Are you alright?

Saphira: I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much! Don't you remember?

Aang: Remember what?

Saphira: Uh—Wait, has the Fire Nation attacked yet?

Aang: What? The fire nation hasn't done anything to us.

Saphira: Oh. Oops; uh, Spoiler Alert?

Aang: What are you talking about?

Saphira: *ignoring him* That means we're separated by 100 years from our friends. I wonder if Liah's in this time, too. If not, she'd probably be with Zuko….

Aang: Who's Liah? Who's Zuko?

Saphira: Nevermind.

Aang: I should probably call Monk Giatso.

Saphira: Yeah, you do that.

Zuko's Ship, 100 AG (After genocide of the airbenders)

Liah: *wakes up* OH MY APPA WHERE THE HECK AM I?!

Guard: Liah, are you alright?

Liah: NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE I AM THIS SECOND!

Guard: Please, stop yelling.

Liah: TELL ME WHERE I AM!

Guard: Yes. You are aboard Prince Zuko's ship.

Liah: Pri—WHAT?! NOT THIS HELL HOLE WITH THAT MONSTER!

Zuko: *walking in to see what the commotion is* Excuse me?

Liah: *growls* I want off this ship.

Zuko: You've been traveling with me for three years; why do you want to leave all of a sudden?

Liah: Because, YOU'RE here!

Zuko: o.O Okay, then.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, wow, this episode did NOT go where I expected it to go. Where do you guys think Kitty is? (No, she's not a terrorist...) The next episode is going to be in normal story format, just warning you guys in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saphira pushed a pai-sho tablet on the board in a bored manner. She rested her head on her elbow. "Your life is so boring!" she complained.

Aang chuckled. "Saphira, you moved my piece again."

Saphira groaned. "Sorry. I don't know really know how to play this game." She looked at the board and noticed the white lotus tablet. She picked it up.

Aang watched her curiously. "Something's different about you. You used to win all the time!"

"Which one of us has our tattoos? I guess that's just in this realm, women aren't treated with the respect we deserve." Hmm, that was irrelevant. Saphira just really wanted air bending tattoos.

"What do you mean, 'in this realm'?" Aang asked.

Saphira looked at him. She looked around at the drab stone room and sighed. "Never mind." She resumed studying the lotus tile.

"What is your fascination with that tile?" Aang demanded.

Saphira smiled softly. "I don't know. It might just help you one day."

"What?"

"Come on, Aang. Don't you realize why you've got your tattoos so early?" Saphira demanded.

"It was because I invented the air ball," Aang said. "You know that!" It was true. It the few months that Saphira had been here, the memories that she supposed to have had had slowly come back to her.

"Yeah, but any day now, you're going to be called to a meeting with the elders. They're going to say something that will upset you. You'll want to run away," Saphira said.

"When did you become a prophet?" Aang asked. "And being a person, you'll probably say that I shouldn't run away, and that I should accept my fate, blah, blah, blah."

"If you don't—never mind. I can't tell you that much. Just know, running away isn't always the answer, but sometimes it is." Saphira remembered the pain that Aang had felt while revisiting the Southern Air Temple in the series. "And there's no changing the past. Or your destiny, when it's already happened." Saphira was impressed by her own wisdom. Bah, I'm just quoting Iroh, I bet.

Just then, Monk Gyatso came in and asked to talk to Aang.

"Good luck," Saphira mouthed and winked. Aang looked confused as he left with Monk Gyatso.

Saphira, bored, assembled the pai-sho tablets into a white lotus and placed the white lotus in the middle. Outside, the sky was dreary.

"There's a storm coming," Saphira muttered. She went down to the yard where the air bison were being held. She approached Unmei, who was apparently hers.

"I bet Liah doesn't get a sky buffalo," she joked. Unmei grunted. "Okay, okay, sorry!"

Saphira looked into one of Unmei's eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry," she repeated. "I have to leave you."

Tears came to Saphira's eyes. She had begun to grow really attached to Unmei. "I'm going to leave. I can't take you with me. I can't go into the Avatar state. Only Aang can do that, and his bubble won't be big enough for all of us." Unmei got a strange look to her eye. "Get out of here, please. Once I leave, you have to get out. Someone's got to continue the species," she whispered.

Saphira wrapped her arms around the bison as wide as they would go and shut her eyes.

Just as she pulled away, she saw Aang sneaking up to Appa. Saphira kissed Unmei's head and jumped up into Appa's saddle.

Aang gasped when he saw her. "You're going to try to stop me from leaving aren't you?"

Saphira opened her mouth to speak. "Well, you can't. I'm asking you to take me with you. Because it is your destiny."

"It's my destiny to take you with me?"

"Well, it didn't happen this way—scrap that. It's not your destiny, and it's probably better if you don't take me, but if you don't, I'll tell. I'll change the future. That could be bad. You don't want to know what's coming. Take me with you, or else," Saphira said.

"What will happen if I don't take you?" Aang asked.

Saphira's eyes wandered to the left as she spoke, "If you don't take me, the Fire Nation will slaughter every last air bender—man, woman, and child—and they will claim world dominance, Holocausting out anyone who isn't a Fire Nation citizen. And it will be all your fault. If you take me, what I said before won't happen."

Apparently, that was enough for Aang, because he took her with him.

"Since you know so much about the future, where to?" Aang asked.

Saphira sat up from where she had been lying down on Appa's saddle. "Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning."

"There are no stars!" Aang complained.

Saphira rolled her eyes. She wondered how she could get Aang to fly straight into the storm that was occurring near the South Pole. She remembered Aang's first words to Katara. "That could work," she muttered.

"What?"

"Do you wanna go penguin sledding with me?" she asked in a over-perky tone.

Aang turned to look at her with a horrified look on his face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Saphira gaped. "No! I'm just saying we should go to the Southern Water Tribe. Just an idea, you know?" Aang nodded. "Besides, you're not my type, nor am I yours."

Aang turned back around. Saphira scanned the darkening sky. She knew the darkening was because of both nightfall and the storm coming.

God, how can I let myself do this? How can I fly into a storm knowing that I won't wake up for a hundred years? What if I freeze to death?!

"Don't think like that," she muttered to herself.

"What?! Can you read minds now, too?" Aang asked.

"Can't believe you're the Avatar?" Saphira asked. Aang nodded. "Well believe it. I'm going to sleep."

Saphira curled up next to the supplies Aang had packed, clutching her staff for dear life. She shook with fear for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

All was quiet on Zuko's ship, named "Prince Loser" by Liah. Zuko _hated_ the name, and so Liah insisted on calling it that.

During the past three days, the memories that everyone else had joined Liah's brain. She championed these memories by accidentally dropping spoilers everywhere. And that is why it was that they were sailing towards the Southern Water tribe, in hopes of finding the Avatar.

It was a win-win for Liah, because she'd be able to set the storyline on track and she'd be able to join the Gaang. Yeah, like Sokka'd ever accept her.

"Liah, where are you?" Zuko asked.

_Ugh, not this guy again,_ Liah thought, substituting "guy" for a naughty word. She yelled, "What" at him in Arabic.

"What?!"

"EXACTLY!"

"Um…" Zuko had found her.

"Yes Zuko?" She asked in a false-sweet tone, batting her eyelashes for affect.

It was an act Zuko knew well. "It's time for fire-bending practice," he said.

"Yes! Another chance to whip your butt! Be up in five. Just got to uh… pray."

"Ugh, not again," Zuko was an impatient person, and Liah loved to put off the five prayers a day needed for Muslims until just before practice, so he'd have to wait. That was the only reason she prayed here, anyway. Allah didn't exist in this realm, so the possibility that her prayers would be heard was very low.

At those thoughts, Liah could hear her dad and every teacher she ever had explaining her ear off about the importance of praying five times a day.

About an hour later, she walked very slowly out on the deck of the Prince Loser.

Zuko was screaming at his uncle to "teach him the next set" or whatever. Iroh had mastered the skill that Liah was champion of (annoying Zuko) and said, "Okay, but first let me eat this roast duck."

"You started without me! You know what that means!" Liah grinned.

The guards came and restrained her before she could throw Zuko over the bow. "Stupid guards," she muttered under her breath. "Hey, Zuko, can I do that thing where I get you so upset that steam comes out of your nose?"

Steam came out of Zuko's nose as he yelled, "I never do that!"

"Uh, prince Zuko, there is steam coming out of your nose," Iroh said.

The guards had released Liah, but when she went to high-five Iroh, they restrained her again, thinking she was going to hit Iroh. "It's a high-five!" she complained.

Suddenly there was a blue light on the horizon.

"Aang," Liah breathed, staring at it.

"That must be the Avatar!" Liah tuned out as he explained angrily why they should go there. Just like she did whenever he spoke to his men.


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka watched a fish swimming around in the water. "This is how it's done. Watch and learn," he said, poising his whale-bone spear to stab.

He didn't hear his sister yelling about how she "got one" or something stupid like that, until he was drenched in water.

Katara held her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sokka!"

The fish that she had apparently caught flopped out of the boat and back into the icy water. Sokka blew up. "HOW COME EVERYTIME THAT YOU PLAY WITH MAGIC WATER, I GET WET?!" he screamed.

"It's water-bending, not 'magic,'" Katara said defensively.

"Whatever, just keep it away from me got that?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out.

"What! It's not that harsh a request," Sokka said, but Katara was looking behind him. Sokka turned around and saw that they were floating towards a bunch of chunks of ice. He picked up his paddle and raced down the river, trying to stay out of the ice, but it was futile; Sokka and Katara were ejected from the boat, along with all of the hunting gear.

They got up and brushed themselves off. "If you hadn't been playing with magic water, this wouldn't have happened."

That got Katara really mad. She started screaming at him about how tough it was to be a girl (yeah right) and her hand motions were cracking the ice.

Sokka tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen. Where the ice was thinner, a blue glow showed through, and finally a gigantic iceberg floated to the surface.

Sokka turned his sister around. Her eyes grew wide. "Did I do that?" she asked.

"Yup," Sokka replied, to awestruck to make a sarcastic remark.

They stared at it until a pair of glowing eyes blinked inside.

"There's someone trapped in there!" Katara shouted. She grabbed Sokka's ice-breaker and hit the berg several times until a blue beam shot into the air and the berg cracked like a walnut.

Sokka didn't like that beam. He said nothing, though, as Katara approached the boy whose eyes they had seen. He had air bending tattoos and air nomad robes. Sokka tried to poke his spear at the boy, which Katara yelled at him for.

The boy spoke to Katara. "I…I need to ask you something…"

Hopeful, Katara leaned closer. "What?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?!" the boy asked.

"Uh…sure…?" Katara answered/asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Saphira could hear voices, but they were muffled. She tried to move her fingers, which were frozen to her staff. Saphira cursed in her mind. Appa growled, and Saphira heard what she hoped was Aang's voice.

Sure enough, Aang came to check on her.

"SAPHIRA!" Aang cried. Saphira made a noise, alerting him that she was awake. He pried the staff from her frozen hands and wrapped a cold blanket from the pack around her.

"She needs help," he said.

"There's two of them?!" Sokka complained. Saphira recognized his voice and cracked her mouth into a small smile. That hurt.

"Sokka!" Katara chastised. She turned to Aang and said, "We can warm her up back at our village, but our boat broke in the ice."

"That's not a problem! You see Appa's a flying bison!" Aang said.

Once they coaxed Sokka onto the Bison, Aang took off, but Appa was too tired. They ended up swimming back to the village.

During the swim, Katara kept Saphira awake. While she was awake, Saphira silently prayed, thanking God for keeping her alive.

Once they got back to the village, the two airbenders were shepherded into an igloo and warmed up. Saphira passed out.

_As the light disappeared, Liah remembered that Saphira was an airbender. That must mean she was in that iceberg with Aang! Or not, and she was slaughtered with the rest of the airbenders. _

_Liah frowned. She refused to believe that her friend was dead. If Saphira wasn't with Aang—and Sokka and Katara now—then she must have been in their realm. Saphira was the newest member._

_And where was Kitty? Was she with Toph? Or did her suicidal actions that brought the rest of them here leave her in the other world? And if that was true, did she decide where they all went? And if that was true, why was Liah stuck with Zuko? Didn't Kitty know that they dispised each other? Life was unfair._

_Zuko came up to Liah._

_"Did you know, if you cut off your pony-tail, you'd be balder than my dad?"_

_"Um, thanks?"_

_"It wasn't a compliment. I'm trying to decide whether I should call you Scar-Face, Sir Ponytail, or Princess Loser."_

_"Sir Ponytail is funny!" Iroh put in._

_"Thank's Sir Ponytail's uncle!" Liah shouted back._

_"You're welcome!"_

_"UNCLE!" Zuko shouted._

_"How come you never get mad at me?" Liah asked. _

_Zuko didn't reply; instead he went into his room. Liah stood there with her mouth ajar._

_"'Bout time someone shut you up," Iroh said. _

_"Whose side are you on?" Liah demanded._

_"Oh, would you look at the time. It is time for bed. Goodnight." Iroh hurried off the deck._

_"No one's, that's whose," Liah muttered, going into her chamber._

When Saphira woke up, she was no longer cold. Aang was missing, so she assumed he was already up.

When she walked out of the igloo, a young child ran up to her and asked, "Are you an airbender, too?"

"Yes, I just haven't gotten my tattoos," Saphira said.

"Show us some tricks!" another kid yelled, running up.

Saphira got into an airbending stance when Sokka came running up. "Don't you dare! These kids are supposed to be learning warrior training."

"Why are you such a kill joy here? I prefer Dora-nightlight Sokka. And also, Sokka, the kids are like, five. Cut them some slack!" Saphira replied, going back into the igloo for her staff.

"You act like you know me! Which you don't," he said when she returned.

Saphira smiled in a creepy way. "Don't we all know each other?"

It had worked. "No, we don't," Sokka said firmly.

Saphira shook her head. "You misunderstand me."

"Well, what do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"Where's Aang?" Saphira asked, changing the subject.

"Off penguin-sledding. Aang told me to apologize for not taking you with him."

"Shoot! I got to go! Hopefully he hasn't caught one yet," Saphira said, running off. She turned on her heel and returned back to Sokka. "You wouldn't happen to know which way they went, would you?"

Sokka pointed. "Thanks!" Saphira shouted running that way. She was too late. She could see to lines of snow leading off a hill. Saphira looked over the edge and shouted Aang's name.

Aang looked around and waved. He beckoned her forward. Saphira shook her head. "I'LL MEET YOU AT THE END!" she yelled, hoping that he could hear her.

Saphira flew to the abandoned fire nation ship. She landed on the deck and slipped on both ice and dust.

Because the boat was at an angle, Saphira slipped down the dock. She grabbed hold of something and stopped slipping.

After she caught her breath, she looked down the bottom of the deck, to see that her staff had fell into the below deck. Saphira wondered what she had grabbed hold of.

She realized it was a dead soldier's bone. "Ack!" she screamed, almost letting go.

Saphira climbed up to the edge of the boat and used her air bending to enter the boat in search of her staff.

Remembering the booby trap that Aang had activated in the series, Saphira hopped into every room that she entered in search of her staff.

When she finally found it, she heard voices outside. She hopped out of the room and watched her feet incase there were any more trip wires.

"Careful when entering," she said.

"Why…?" Katara asked.

"Yeah… spoilers!" Saphira said. She walked back to them.

"Don't pay attention to Saphira. She's been acting funny for the past three days," Aang said.

Saphira sighed. "Look Aang, I know what's going to happen, and I'm not lying to you. But, it's just, if I _tell_ you what's to happen, you may not do it the way it's _supposed_ to happen."

Aang seemed confused. "What do you mean?"

Saphira sighed. "Okay, um, if I had told you that running away would mean that you got stuck in ice for a hundred years instead of being unable to stop Fire Lord Sozin from using the comet to wreak havoc on your people, you would have stayed," Saphira said.

Aang's eyes grew wide. "You're lying," he said.

"I'd try to convince you, but you won't believe me. I mean, you don't believe Katara or Sokka!" Saphira said. Aang shook his head and walked straight into a booby trap.

Before it went off, Saphira sighed. "We're right here, Zuko."

"Wha—" Before Katara could finish her sentence, the firework shot into the air.

"Sorry," Saphira said. "It had to be this way."

"So he knows where we are?" Katara asked.

"He will in a few minutes," Saphira said. "And he's going to go on the rampage for the Avatar."

Aang's eyes widened, but Saphira pretended not to notice.

"Well, _why_ must it be this way?" Katara asked.

"Plot twist," Saphira said.

"What?"

Saphira sighed. "Spoilers!" _Man, I sound like River Song._

"That's Saphira-talk for, 'I'm not telling you,'" Aang said.

Katara scowled.

"Anyway, there's no changing what's already happened, so let's go!" Saphira said.

"Why are you so perky?" Katara asked, as they evacuated the ship.

Saphira waved to Zuko, who she was 90% sure was watching. "I know how this ends."

"Good, I hope?" Katara asked.

"Unless you're Sokka or the wall around your village," Saphira replied.

"What happens to Sokka?"

"Oh, you know, the usual: manly pride bruised. Nothing serious."

"Oh, makes sense," Katara said. They both laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Liah woke up from her dream about Saphira. And if her dream was in real time, that meant that Zuko had just set course for Sokka and Katara's village. She changed quickly, cursing the Avatar clothes, and went outside quickly.

"And.." she began.

"That must be where the Avatar is hiding!" Zuko said. "Set course to that village!"

"Aye-aye captain!" Liah whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Zuko replied.

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" Liah screamed into his ear.

"Oww! What was that for?" Zuko asked.

"To bug you, duh," Liah replied. "Ooh, I'd better start packing."

"Why?"

"Because, I _like _bugging you, Sir Ponytail."

"No, why are you packing?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm, why would one pack? I don't know, _because they're leaving?"_ Liah asked. "God, you're so dumb."

"You're not leaving! You are going to stay on this ship!"

"OH HELL NO! I'M A FREE BIRD! I AIN'T NO PUPPET!" Liah yelled, quoting her best friend. "And that is why I have to leave."

"Because you're a bird…what?"

Liah slapped her forehead with her palm. "Ugh, no. Why are you so dumb?!"

"I'M NOT DUMB!" Zuko shouted.

"You're dumb enough to expect your father to accept you back into the kingdom after he _burnt your eye._ God, you really are dumb."

"I'M NOT DUMB!" Zuko repeated, after a pause.

"I saw that hesitation," Liah sang, running downstairs to pack. She started grabbing random skirts and stuffed them into a bag.

She opened the door and found two guards posted.

"Where are you going, miss?"

"Onto the deck…?"

The guard nodded for her to go. Liah lifted her eyebrows at his strange actions and cautiously walked back onto the deck.

A thought struck her as they neared the ice village: _Zuko's trying to keep me here! _ Liah's heart pounded with anger and she sulked back to her room and slammed the door in the guards face muttering obscene things that would make even a sailor blush. And they did.

The ship shook as they started to plow down the ice surrounding the small village. She tried to exit the room to watch Zuko humiliate Sokka, but the guards at her door wouldn't let her out.

Liah glared at the Fire-Nation-symbol wall hanging for a long time. Once her calmness had been spent, she screamed at it in frustration and shot a ball of flames at it. She found much pleasure in watching it burn.

Behind the wall-hanging were ten bars sticking out of the wall leading up to a vent.

"Zuko, your idiocy amazes me yet again," Liah said, grinning. She pulled a cloak from her bag and dawned it before climbing into the vent. She moved as silently as possible, and tried to remember where Aang found his staff.

She banged her head on the ventilation when she remembered: Zuko's room!

Suddenly, the ventilation gave way. Liah couldn't help but screech as she fell. Her pack got caught on something and she was stuck dangling from the ceiling. She took deep breaths and prayed that Zuko hadn't heard that.

He hadn't, but Aang had.

"Help…?" she asked.

"How…?" Aang asked.

"Long story. Trying to escape, climbed through the vents, fell through the vents, the ush." She waved her hand for emphasis.

Aang used his airbending to free her. "Okay, Aang, I'll make you a deal: I help you off this ship, you take me with you traveling."

Aang was surprised. "Wai—how do you know my name?"

"You see, dreams are like portals to other realms, and I like to sleep. Actually, I hate sleeping, but when I do sleep, I do it purposefully. I'm Liah, by the way. Is Saphira with you on the ship, or is she in the Water Tribe village?"

"I thought you knew everything," Aang said.

"Ah, well, no one can truly know everything. There's still so much to learn about for the human race. One would be truly arrogant to admit he or she knew everything. Only Allah knows everything."

"Who's Allah?"

"Oh right, there's no religion in this realm. Well, he's like, chief spirit, I guess."

"Oh. How do you know who Saphira is?"

"She's my friend. Airbender. Can be a bit cocky, but that's pretty universal. Now, do you want to find your staff or not?"

"I do."

Liah sighed roughly, remembering when Toph had tricked Zuko and her into saying that as marriage vows. "Okay, and you'll let me travel with you?" Aang nodded. "Okay, follow me," Liah said.

She lead him through the winding corridors of the ship, finally ending up outside of Zuko's room. She held her fingers up to her lips and opened the door, screaming, "BOOGLY BOOGLY BOO! GUESS WHO YOU HAVE NO REIGN OVER, SCAR-FACE?"

Zuko jumped, and Aang dashed into the room to grab his staff. Liah watched them fight, burning Zuko in the butt when she felt Aang needed the help.

They scrambled top-side, where Appa had just flew in.

Aang yelled, "Appa!"

Whereas Liah yelled, "Freedom!"

Suddenly, Zuko came out of nowhere and knocked Aang overboard. He grabbed Liah's arm before she could do something overly cocky and confident, and she kicked him in the nuts yelling rape.

"I know karate! High-ya!" She yelled, doing a fiery round house kick, and nearly giving Zuko another scar.

She turned around and looked up at Aang, in the AvatarState, as he towered over the boat in his own whirlwind of water.

"Daaaaaaaammmmmmn," Liah breathed. She looked to the side, where she imagined the cartoon would be drawn from and said cheerfully, "Time for commercial!"

Sadly, it didn't work, and the wall of water came crashing down on her, knocking _her_ and Zuko overboard, among others.

"SAPHIRA!" she screamed, to the only person she knew would help her unconditionally. She tried in vain to tread water, and took big breaths.

She some-what heard Saphira's response before her head went under the water. _I knew I should have taken swimming lessons,_ she thought, fighting to get above the water, her oxygen supply quickly decreasing from all the movement. She would have stayed calm to float to the surface, but the current dragged her under.

Finally Liah couldn't handle it anymore. She instinctually inhaled, breathing in water instead of precious air, blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7

"SAPHIRA!" Saphira heard Liah scream from the water below.

"LIAH!" she yelled again. "I'M COMING, LIAH! JUST KEEP SWIMMING!"

"What are you doing?" Sokka said, grabbing her arm. "She's Fire Nation. Let her drown!"

Saphira jerked her arm out of his grip and said viciously, "She's my friend." Saphira dived into the water, and brought Liah to the surface. She had left her staff up on Appa, so she had to carry Liah over her shoulder, climbing up the edge of the ship. And of course, Liah being dead-weight didn't help at all.

"Katara!" Saphira called. "She's got water in her lungs!"

Katara ran across the deck. "She's Fire Nation."

"She's my friend, and if you don't help her, she'll be my deceased friend," Saphira retaliated.

Katara looked into Liah's face and waved her hand. A stream of water came out of Liah's mouth, and her eyes fluttered open. "I did it!" Katara said happily.

Sokka was cheering for Aang across the deck. Saphira and Katara helped Liah up and they jogged over.

Some soldiers stopped them. Katara spun around and tried to bend some water in their faces, but ended up freezing Sokka in his spot. She turned around, and managed to freeze the soldiers.

Zuko yelled for more reinforcements, and it was time to flee.

Liah shot a wave of flames at Sokka's feet, freeing him through much protest, and they climbed up on Appa.

"YIP-YIP!" Aang screamed breathlessly.

Appa took off. Zuko shot a large fireball at him, which Aang batted into the mountainside, burying the ship in snow.

Liah lay down on Appa's back, coming down off of her epinephrine high, or adrenaline rush, breathing heavily.

"That was close," she said.

Saphira nodded. "And we almost prohibited success."

Liah sat up to respond. Sokka interrupted her. "Why are you here? You could have killed me!" he yelled. "You're no good. You're Fire Nation. We should throw you off of Appa."

"Sokka! She helped me escape!" Aang chastised. "Besides, I promised her that she could travel with us if she did."

Liah stared at Sokka, beginning to consider him as the new Zuko.

"I didn't _try_ to kill you, but keep up that attitude, and I may start to consider it. Now if you're done judging me, I'm pooped, and ready for a good nap."

"Liah, you weren't this violent before," Saphira said.

"Niether was Sokka."

"Kittyaceres was too busy making him out of character. Here... Well, it is Book One," Saphira said.

Liah settled on her back once more. "Yeah, yeah. Someone bring back Dora-Nightlight Sokka and quick." The two giggled, while the three from this realm cocked their heads confused.

"Don't worry about it," Saphira said. "Inside joke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually got an "epinephrine high" while writing this. I was on a roll today! I wrote all the way from Liah hanging from the air duct to this in like, an hour! Which explains the lack of detail in the fight scene, but I don't care! I worked up a sweat during my adrenaline rush from writing this, and now I'm going to take a shower. It's bedtime!**

**So where's Kitty? I finally figured out who she takes refuge with. xD Going to wait to find out!**

**No she didn't joing Isis. (She kinda did ;)]**


	8. Chapter 8

A couple hours later, they arrived at the Southern Air Temple. Saphira was suddenly filled with the guilt of lying to Aang.

"Hold up, what's wrong?" Liah said.

"Nothing…" Saphira said in a slow, wavering voice.

Because they had landed on the island, Liah pulled Saphira into a private spot to talk. "Okay, spill."

"I kind of told Aang that if he didn't take me with him into the iceberg, every single Air Nomad would die. And that's happened," she said.

Liah considered it and laughed. "Ah, Saphira, you're such a worry-wart! Not _every_ _single_ Air Nomad died; you and Aang are here!"

Saphira crossed her arms. "That's so comforting."

Liah hit her arm. "I'm sure he'll feel the same way!"

"You've seen the show! You know how he handles it!" Saphira retorted.

"Yeah, but last time, _we_ weren't in the show," Liah said.

Saphira sighed. "Last time, we weren't in the show, and things turned out the way they were supposed to!"

"And there were many sacrifices along the way. We can stop those sacrifices from happening, Saphira!"

"Sacrifices are the cost of war. War wouldn't mean anything if no one died. It would just be people play fighting. Now I'm not saying hundreds of millions of people have to die, but…"

"Who are you? What happened to the happy, friendly girl I once knew?" Liah asked.

"Stress changes you. I'll be fine once we get home," Saphira answered.

Liah looked into Saphira's eyes, unsure. "Okay, but if you kill anyone—"

"I'm not homicidal! I just want things to happen as accurately as possible," Saphira said. "Which amounts to deaths."

Katara ran up. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" both girls said.

Katara frowned. "Oh, so you walked out of earshot to…stare at each other?" she asked unconvinced.

"Nothing important," Saphira revised.

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"FINE! We'll tell you!" Liah shouted.

Saphira tensed. "What are you—"

Liah shushed her before continuing. "We were arguing about which movie was best. We just wanted to save you the confusion." Saphira gasped in realization.

"What's a movie?" Katara asked.

"Precisely," Saphira said. Katara knit her eyebrows.

"Um, okay. Aang wants to show us around the island," she said, changing the subject.

"Sounds good to me!" Liah said.

They walked over and Sokka stopped Liah and told the rest to go on with out them; they'd catch up.

"Okay, fire bender—"

"Oh, so just because I'm a citizen of the Fire Nation, I'm a firebender! You and I are going to get along just fine, waterbender."

"You used your powers in front of me, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Go on."

"If you hurt the Avatar at all—"

"Let me stop you again. The only reason Aang would get hurt because of me is purely accidental. Can I go now, or would you like to lecture me on morality?"

Sokka picked the latter, and Liah tuned every word out. She imagined humiliating Zuko in obscene ways that would get her thrown into prison with a life sentence and eventually hell.

"What are you smiling about?" Sokka demanded, pulling Liah from her daydream.

"I'm imagining a world where violence doesn't exist," Liah lied.

Sokka frowned. "Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Let me think: NO! Geez, all you were saying was stuff about me hurting Aang and how you would have skinned me alive and sent me to the pits of hell if I had; blah, blah, blah."

"That's not what I said at all," Sokka said.

"Well, _so-ry._ I guess I would have known what you had said had I bothered to listen. And because you were judging me because of my background and not my actions, I didn't listen to you." Liah stormed off to where Aang and Saphira were playing air ball and sat down hard on an Air Nomad skeleton. "OW!" she screamed in frustration.

"You okay?" Saphira called.

"NO! SOKKA'S BEING A RACIST PIG!" Liah shouted back, getting up and running further away.

Saphira watched Liah run away as the ball flew past her head.

"Hah! Aang: 30, Saphira: 12!" he shouted.

"Not fair! I wasn't ready!" Saphira complained. Sokka walked up. "Here, play Sokka," she suggested, jumping down from the pole.

She jerked her thumb up for Sokka. "But I'm not an airbender," Sokka complained.

"Well, I want a laugh, you hurt my friend's feelings, and you owe me. Get up there," she said.

"How do I owe you?" Sokka said.

"Code of morality: you hurt one of us, you owe us a favor. Right Aang?!"

"What?" Aang called back, having not heard. He jumped down and joined them.

"Saphira claims there's some Air Nomad rule that says if you hurt someone, you owe them a favor," Sokka said.

"Oh yeah, there is. It keeps the more temperamental, incentive Air Nomads in line," Aang said.

"And I'm cashing in for Liah," Saphira said.

"Well…I'm not an airbender, so hah," Sokka said.

"I could tell Liah the whole deal, and she could ask your favor, which will be something horrible like being her servant for a week," Saphira sugar-coated.

"I'm not doing anything!" Sokka screamed.

"Sokka, come look," Katara said. "Saphira, Aang, you go back to…playing."

Aang grabbed Saphira's arm and dragged her to the poles. Saphira sighed, going back to getting her butt whipped by Aang.

"Aang, you'd better see this," Katara announced after a while.

"What is it?" Aang asked, going over to her.

Saphira knew that Katara was gesturing to Fire Nation Soldier skeletons, but Katara had covered them in the snow by the time she looked.

"Oh, come on, there's so much more I want to show you!" Aang said.

"I'll go look for Liah," Saphira said, with a meaningful glare toward Sokka.

"Okay!" Aang agreed.

Saphira walked through the overgrown trees of the island. "Liah?" she called. She walked all over, getting lost.

"Liah?" she called again.

"Saphira?" Liah's voice called.

"Liah!" Saphira shouted joyfully. "Where are you?"

"I'm here…" Liah's voice was filled with dread.

"Where are…" Saphira's voice silenced when she found Liah.

"It's worse in person," Liah's croaked through tears. Saphira looked at the skeletons of dead airbenders.

"Does being a fire bender watching this make you feel guilty?" Saphira asked.

"A little bit. I guess here, I was born into this. You can't pick your family. If you could, I would not have picked this," Liah sniffed.

"I thought you did…" Saphira said.

"Well, that was in a world where the Fire Nation had reformed. Now…" Liah trailed off. Saphira nodded with sympathy.

"I certainly wouldn't have picked to be part of a dead culture," Saphira agreed.

They turned on their heels to the familiar sound of Momo's chattering.

"Aang's coming," they both said in a monotonous tone. They side stepped, so it would be like they weren't there when Aang came in.

When Aang saw Monk Gyatso's necklace, he sunk to his knees. He looked around and saw Saphira.

"You…you knew!" he shrieked. He got up and slammed her into the wall. "YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN AND YOU MADE ME LEAVE! YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" he yelled.

"Aang, I can explain!" she said. "Please, let go of me!"

Aang let go of her and walked back to Gyatso's skeleton. As he stared, he started to go into the Avatar state. Saphira, who had started to approach him, was knocked off her feet, and tumbled into the far right corner near the door. "OW!" she cried.

"AANG! PLEASE, CALM DOWN!" Liah shouted over the wind from behind a box on the left side of the room.

Sokka ran in the room and took shelter behind a box conveniently placed in the middle of the room. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" he shouted over the wind.

"AANG FOUND GYATSO'S SKELETON, AND HE'S REALLY MAD!" Liah replied.

Katara ran in as well. "THE STATUES STARTED GLOWING!" she yelled. She also repeated Sokka's question, and Sokka filled her in.

"I'm going in!" Katara said. She edged toward Aang, and calmed him down from the AvatarState by telling him that she, Sokka, Saphira, and Liah were his family now.

When the wind died down, Saphira wobbled toward the middle of the room muttering gibberish.

"Poor thing, she has a concussion," Liah said after examining Saphira. "It's okay, my dad was a doctor, I know what to do."

"I thought your dad owned the store on Main Street," Saphira said slowly.

"Well, he was a doctor first. Now you need to rest," Liah said. "Come on, let's camp on the beach. Your brain slammed into your skull, and now it's bruised."

"WHAT?!" Saphira said.

"Shh, it'll be alright. It'll heal over the next few days," Liah reassured her.

"I need to go to the emergency room," Saphira said in a slurred tone.

"Well, I'm the best we got for now, so just hang tight, buddy."

"I'm tired," Saphira announced.

Liah wrapped Saphira's arm over her shoulders and started walking back to Appa. "Yeah, that's a side affect."

"How do you _know_ she has a concussion?" Sokka asked defensively.

"One of her pupils is bigger than the other, and she just slammed into a wall," Liah answered, devoid of sarcasm.

Aang crossed his arms. "She knew this would happen if we left, and she let it, no, _made_ it happen," he said.

"What did she say to you?" Liah asked.

"She said, 'If you don't take me, every Air Nomad will die.' Here we are, and they're all dead."

"You're alive, aren't you? And so is Saphira. That makes two Air Nomads. Not exactly zero," Liah said.

They were silent, as they neared Appa and lay Saphira down to rest.

Momo, or the unnamed lemur at this point, came in bearing fruit, which he dumped into Sokka's arms.

"Are you _always_ hungry?" Liah asked.

"NO!" Sokka spat, wolfing down the food like it was the first he'd had in a month.

Momo stole a peach from Sokka and started eating it on Aang's shoulder. Everyone awake chuckled.

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked.

Aang watched the lemur, and decided, "Momo." They all nodded.

* * *

><p>The girl in the green tunic with the brown hood sat underneath a tree, eating the fruit it had provided her with.<p>

When she was done, she leaned back and began to wonder how she would escape. She knew she would be missed back home, but this place was better than she could have hoped.

"Best decision I ever made," she decided. "Now, for my next decision: what to do with my life."

She sat under the tree thinking until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out this awesome gallery of pictures based off THIS story! (Spoiler Alerts!)<strong> www . dolldivine galleries . php ? action = View & gid = 290251

(you'll need to take out the spaces)


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later, floating peacefully above the clouds, Katara said, "I wonder what it would be like to stand on a cloud. Just a big cottony heap."

"Why don't you try it?" Sokka suggested jokingly. Liah and Saphira snickered.

"You're hilarious," Katara said sarcastically.

Aang, who had been lying on Sokka's head peacefully, jumped up and said, "I'll try it!" Whooping, he jumped off Appa into the clouds below. He landed in between Saphira and Liah, soaking wet. "It turns out clouds are made of water," he said.

Liah cackled at that classic line. She stopped cackling when Aang dried himself off and she was in the blast zone. She started laughing again when she saw Momo.

"Liah…" Saphira pointed toward a black area below.

"Whoa," Liah said. She groaned, knowing the Fire Nation had done this, and that Sokka would take it as a chance to stereotype her.

Katara noticed the black spot. "What is that?" she asked.

Sokka looked at Liah, stereotypical comment ready. Before he could speak she said, "Stop."

Sokka scowled. "Why should I take orders from you?"

Liah felt anger boil up inside of her.

"Liah…" Saphira warned.

Liah took a deep breath. "You're right," she said to a surprised Sokka. "You are four years older than me; it would be silly for a twelve-year-old to give _you,_ a sixteen-year-old, orders," she continued. Saphira nodded in approval.

Sokka shook his head and looked back down at the black scar in the otherwise luscious, green landscape below. "Let's go check it out," he suggested.

Down on the ground, the attitude was gloomy.

Aang looked around in despair. "How could I have let this happen?" he asked in an upset tone.

Saphira picked up some dirt, but she quickly found out that it was only ash and small bits of charcoal. She sighed. "Nuts."

Liah giggled. "Alvin," she said. Saphira grinned, but her face soon fell again. She shushed Liah.

"FIRENATION!" Sokka shouted in anger. "They were here! Those rotten filth! Every one of them!"

He went on yelling until Katara shushed him. Saphira had picked up Liah, who was grabbing at the air to rip off Sokka's head for insulting her like that.

"Why… are…you…so…heavy?" She gasped, her knees almost buckling.

"Let go of me!" Liah muttered.

Sokka ignored them and shouted at his sister, "What? Can't a guy be angry?" Katara pointed at Aang, who had sunk to his knees and begun talking to himself. "Oh."

Saphira's knees buckled, interrupting the silence with two sharp cries of pain. "Why'd you drop me?" Liah complained.

"Why are _you_ so heavy?" Saphira shot back. "Get off of me, please."

Liah climbed off of Saphira, walked over to Sokka, and slapped him. And, knowing Liah, this was _not_ a soft slap. "You're on my list," she said in a low tone so only Sokka could hear, before walking away.

Saphira walked over watching Liah walk away. "What did she say to you?" she asked. Sokka shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, confused. Saphira looked at Aang. She remembered some useless trivia Kitty had told her once.

"Hey, Aang, don't worry! There are trees that can only produce offspring after fires."

Aang shifted his weight and gripped his knees. He looked up at Saphira. "Really?"

"Yeah. Forest fires can be really beneficial. There was this huge forest fire that almost destroyed the town of Weed recently. I was planning on sending them a care package soon."

Her ramblings confused Aang, and he went back to feeling upset.

"Oh, that was in…right. Did you know that…um…being stuck in that iceberg makes you and me over a hundred years old?" she asked.

"Go away."

"Fine. I'm going to find Liah."

Aang didn't reply, so Saphira hopped on her air glider and started scanning the ground for Liah.

She couldn't find Liah anywhere near the burnt part, so she decided to start looking in the forest.

She ran across an old man. "Have you seen a girl with curly brown hair and green robes?" Saphira asked. Liah had picked up some green robes in Omashu from Bumi so people wouldn't arrest her or try to harm her like they did on Kyoshi Island.

"By the name of Liah?" the old man asked.

"That's the one," Saphira said.

"She went that way, toward the village," he said, pointing.

"Thanks," Saphira said.

"By the way, are you an airbender?"

"Yes, I'm traveling with the avatar. He's over that way," she said, pointing.

"Good. Our village has had a couple of problems."

_Problems?_ Saphira remembered the Spirit-Panda Monster. "Oh."

The villager took it as a question. "Yes! Every evening before the sun comes down, a large, black-and-white monster comes and snatches up a villager!"

"And it's gotten worse with the approaching winter solstice," Saphira said rhetorically.

The villager scratched his wrinkled chin. "You know what; that's right. The damage has been worse and worse, lately!"

"Well, solstices and equinoxes are when the spirit world and physical world are at the closest; passage between the worlds is easiest then."

"Really?" the villager asked.

Saphira paused. The last part she had totally made-up, and she wasn't so sure about that equinox thing, either. "Um, Aang would probably know more about it than me…" she said.

"Well, let's go then!" the man said. "I'm Qui-Gon, by the way."

Saphira bit her lip to stop from laughing. _Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon?!_"Saphira," she replied after composing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Saphira." They started to walk toward the campsite where the Gaang was.

* * *

><p><strong>Check out this awesome gallery of pictures based off THIS story! (Spoiler Alerts!)<strong> www . dolldivine galleries . php ? action = View & gid = 290251

(you'll need to take out the spaces)

**Okay, so I didn't know the guy's name, and I wanted to make an Avatar-World-style name, so I went with Star Wars because I couldn't think of anything original. Qui-Gon Jin was one of my favorite characters, after Anikin Skywalker. I don't know why, but I really like the green lightsabers. It's a shame that Qui-Gon died in the Phantom Menace, and he wasn't in any of the other movies for more than a couple minutes.**


	10. Chapter 10

Liah waited by the gate to Qui-Gon's quiet, little village for the Gaang and Saphira. She had met Qui-Gon as he was searching for the source of Appa. She had needed some time to cool off, though, so she sent him in the right direction and found the village. As Liah waited, she thought of her family back home—in America. Her mom must have been so worried. What if her mom didn't feed her bunny while she was gone? Liah shook her head. The bunny probably would of died of grief before he died of starvation.

As she waited, Liah got the eerie feeling she was being watched. She turned around, but no one was there. She clenched her fist. "No one's there; no one's there; no one's there." She repeated her mantra a couple times.

"Boo!" Saphira yelled.

Liah jumped. Saphira was giggling. Behind her was the rest of the Gaang and Qui-Gon.

"Someone's here!" Saphira said, assumingly having heard Liah's mantra.

"Kitty?" Liah asked, not realizing this.

"I wish. We discussed this; she's probably with Toph." Liah sighed and nodded.

Qui-Gon led them into a building, where they ate, and the situation was described in detail to Aang.

"I've got an idea: let's find this monster and beat him up!" Sokka pounded his fist into his empty palm and nodded with a huge smile on his face.

"How about no," Liah replied.

"Fun-sucker."

"Idiot."

"Fire Nation."

Liah got mad. "One day, you'll have to think things through. Good luck."

Sokka stuck his tongue out. Liah slapped him.

"Who's violent now?!"

"Still you! Leave me alone!" Liah screamed, running out of the building.

Saphira, who had been gawking at them, along with everyone else, looked at Sokka. "Will there ever be a day when you don't make her run away in anger? I'm sick of it. One of these days, she'll get seriously hurt and it will be all your fault."

Sokka frowned, feeling compelled not to yell because of her calm manner. "Well…she'll deserve it."

"Why? For _living_? She can't help being Fire Nation, or Muslim. That's just her," Saphira fought her urges to scream and yell, knowing that staying calm will leave more of an effect. Of course, Sokka ignored her. Maybe screaming was more his language.

"She's so mean!" Sokka said.

"In some circles."

Liah came back in, calm, and sat back down. "Sokka," she said icily.

"Liah," he countered.

"Will you two stop? All you do is bicker! Go over there and bicker all you want!" Aang yelled suddenly.

Liah and Sokka walked off grumbling. "This is all your fault," Liah said.

"How is this my fault?!"

"You're the one…nevermind. It wouldn't make sense. Boys." She sulked off by a window, watching the sun go down. She managed to tune out Sokka yelling in her ear.

"It's coming! Go Avatar!" Qui Gon yelled.

Aang got pushed out of the door while a large black and white monster started smashing stuff.

"It looks like one of those aliens from Ben10," Liah said.

Saphira considered it. "Yeah."

"Aang's gonna get killed! I got to help him!" Sokka yelled as he bolted out the door.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara yelled, but she was held back.

Liah managed to dart out the door. She hopped on Sokka's back and tried to slow him down.

"Get off me!" Sokka yelled.

"You'll be taken by the monster! You need to turn back!"

"Aang's in trouble! I have to help him. That's what good friends do!" Sokka said. "Although you wouldn't know anything about that." He managed to distract the monster.

Liah hopped off of Sokka's back and tried to pull him into running away, but the spirit-monster picked them up in its gigantic fist.

"Sokka! Liah!" Aang yelled. He threw his staff at the monster. "Alright! That's it! I've tried to negotiate, but you've got my friends! Let them go or else!"

The spirit-monster yelled blue light at him and ran off into the woods. Aang chased him down, but before they knew it, Sokka and Liah were dropped in the spirit world.

"What the…where are we?" Sokka asked.

Liah remembered the Legend of Korra episodes Kitty had made her watch. She gulped, her heart starting to pound. "The spirit world," she answered a shaky voice.

"Are you scared?" Sokka asked in a teasing tone.

"No shoot, Sherlock! Whatever you think of you'll see!"

"And why should I believe _you?_ Geez, it's all your fault we're here in the first place! You no-good—"

"I'M SORRY, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" Liah asked, snapping. "ALL I REMEMBER DOING IS EXISTING! SORRY FOR BEING BORN THIS WAY! OH YES, I'M A FIRENATION, SO I BELIEVE IN GENOCIDE FOR ANYONE NOT FIRENATION! LOOK, A PUNY WATERTRIBE BOY! KILL HIM! AND I'M MUSLIM, TOO! I MUST BE A TERRORIST OUT TO GET YOU! I'M GOING TO KIDNAP YOU AND SLIT YOUR THROAT FOR FUN! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK, IDIOT! ALL YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT I'M A NO-GOOD FIRE NATION AND MUSLIM, SO I MUST WANT TO KILL EVERYONE! I'M NOT! I ACTUALLY HAVE MORALS, AND IF YOU BOTHERED TO GET TO KNOW ME, YOU'D ACTUALLY HAVE LEARNED SOMETHING, NOW WOULDN'T YOU?!" she screamed. She punched him in the face and ran away.

Sokka wiped his bloody nose and reached to wipe his hand on a tree. "Hey, keep that stuff away from me!" the tree said, jumping away. That startled Sokka.

He pinched his nose and thought of a hanky. Magically, one appeared under his nose.

"You're welcome," said a man. Sokka heard it in a different language, but his mind magically translated it.

"Um, thanks? Who are you?" Sokka asked nasally.

"My name is Allah."

"Allah?" Sokka asked. "You mean that person Liah's always treating like the superior spirit? You're real?"

Allah nodded. "I don't like the way you're treating her. Why don't you put yourself in her footsteps?"

Before Sokka responded, Allah pointed his finger and a bunch of scenarios ran through Sokka's head. Most of them were Liah acting stereotypically toward him, and some girl, who he was apparently best friends with. Then there was Saphira, trying to make him feel better.

As soon as guilt started to pound through Sokka, the visions stopped.

"I think you owe her an apology. And while you're at it, tell her she needs to wear her hijab more often." Allah disappeared in a flash of light.

Sokka wondered where Liah had ran off to. He walked a couple steps and around a corner and found her, crying under a tree. For some odd reason, one of the tree's branches was patting her on the back.

"Liah?"

Liah stood and whirled around. Her eyes and nose were red, and she looked at him with anger on her face. "Come to tease me again? Well, give it your best shot. I don't care what you have to say." She scratched the back of her leg with her foot.

"Uh, I didn't realize what you're going through," Sokka muttered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What was that?"

"I'M SORRY!" Sokka yelled.

Liah backed up a step. "You're sorry?" she repeated, amazed.

"I felt your pain, and saw a bit of your past, and stuff, and you're not as bad as I thought apparently. You really care about your friends, I've seen," Sokka said awkwardly.

"How?" Liah asked, bending down with her hand hovering over a particularly large rock. She kept eye contact with Sokka, only looking down to make sure she was actually going to pick up a rock.

"Um, some guy came up to me, speaking some weird language—"

Liah asked him a question in Arabic.

"Like that! And he showed me your story."

"What was his name?" Liah asked.

"Allah, I think." Liah's fingers curled around the rock.

"Are you kidding? Say this," she slowly enunciated the word meaning, _swear to god._

Sokka butchered it as he repeated the word. "What does that mean, anyway?"

"Swear to God, like I'm not lying and if I am I'll go to hell," Liah answered.

"Hell?"

"Right, this world's different. Anyway, hell is a bad, bad place, and if you sin, you'll go there when you die. How the heck did you even talk to Allah? He doesn't exist here."

Sokka shrugged. "I don't get it at all. But, um, so, like, Zuko will go to hell when he dies?"

"I wish." Liah looked up, "Actually, I don't! But no, he probably won't."

"Why not?"

Liah scowled. "Uhhgggh! Becaaaaaauuusssee… he's stupid," she whined.

"Yeah, he is. But seriously!"

"Stupid Zuko have to stupid reform and stuff." Liah groaned in a very ugly way.

"You're not going to answer, are you?"

"Saphira make me swear not to tell, sorry." Sokka nodded.

"Wouldn't want you to go to hell," he said. Liah laughed.

They started walking. Liah kept her rock incase there were any intruders near, informing Sokka that bending wouldn't work here. They slept for a couple hours, and continued on. Sokka began to complain about having to pee.

"SHH!" Liah screamed all of a sudden.

"Liah, really?"

"What?" Sokka asked, looking around confused.

"Kitty?!" Liah asked, staring at a girl who looked exactly like Kitty, except a couple of years older. The Kitty look-a-like was sitting criss-cross applesauce on a rock in jeans and a faded school t-shirt with a laptop on her lap. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail, but many strands hung over her face.

The Kitty look-a-like pulled off her golden-colored glasses and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "No, not Kitty."

"Who are you talking to?" Sokka asked. Fake-Kitty snapped her fingers. Sokka saw her, saying, "Oh."

"Kittyaceres? You're stuck here too?"

"It's the price of having OC's that know you exist, sadly. But don't call me by my screenname. Call me Hannah."

"Your name is Hannah?" Liah asked.

"No. I went to some website that gave lists of popular baby names for my birth year and picked the one at the top of the list. The last time my name was popular was the forties." Hannah pouted.

"Of course," Liah said. "We'll never know your name, will we?"

Hannah smiled and pointed to the laptop. "Sorry, identification protection."

"What are you two talking about? And what is with your clothes?" Sokka asked.

Hannah gasped like she had just heard a rude comment. She bent over her lap-top and tapped at it.

Against her will, Liah walked over and slapped Sokka.

"Ow!" Sokka complained. "What was that for?" Hannah typed at her computer more. "I am bound to this spot, and you are rude," he said, as if possessed.

"You couldn't have said that yourself?" Liah asked.

"It's more fun this way!" Hannah argued. She typed at her computer a little bit.

"I am an idiot," Sokka said. "What! No I'm not! Take that back you…you…wielder of magic you!"

Hannah stuck her tongue out at him. "Nice insult."

"Hey, Hannah, if you typed, 'Hannah stood up and walked away,' couldn't you just walk away?"

"I can stand up, but I've got a three-foot bubble for walking. Plus, it wouldn't work unless I put my actual name in, and I don't want to do that, incase the people on the internet find out."

"That's a little paranoid."

"Well, yeah, but it's safe that way, too. I'm protected from the cyber-bullies!"

"No…"

" 'Hannah is protected from cyber bullies, said Liah'," Hannah recited.

"Hannah is protected from cyber bullies," said Liah.

Sokka walked behind Hannah and hit a button on the keyboard. "What is this thing?"

"It's a laptop computer, and it's mine, so don't break it!" Hannah yelled, standing up and trying to evade him. She hit her apparent three-foot bubble and rebounded into Sokka, knocking him over. She rubbed her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

"That's not funny! Can I see this thing?" Sokka asked.

Hannah motioned for him to sit down and put the lap-top in his lap. "Hit the keys on the keyboard."

The keys morphed into Chinese. Sokka looked at it with joy and hit a bunch of keys over and over.

"Stop that!" Hannah yelled, slapping herself over and over.

"Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself?" Sokka taunted.

"Real mature, Sokka! Give me that!" Liah returned the keyboard to Hannah. She dragged Sokka away by his ear.

"Liah, wait! What episode is this?"

"You're the author, shouldn't you know?" Liah asked.

"Well, I forgot," Hannah said. "There's no wifi here."

Liah nodded. "It's, um, Winter Solstice Part One."

"Thanks. Now for some serious-ness."

Liah turned around. "What is it?" Sokka continued walking.

"Well, no matter how much she tries, Kitty can't leave this world."

"So she is with Toph!" Liah said.

"No!" Hannah replied. "You'll find her sooner than you think."

"When?"

"It's a surprise!" Hannah said. Liah sighed. "And she won't want to join you. Even I have no control over her. I'll wake up one day, and a Kitty Chronicle—that's what I've named them—will show up on my computer, showing me bits and pieces of her whereabouts. She's being incessantly sneaky about the whole thing, but I get the feeling that she's turning it into a game."

"What makes you think that?" Liah asked.

Hannah tapped at the mouse to her laptop and turned the thing around. On the screen were the words: "Let's make this a game. You manage to help Saphira and Liah find me, and I'll come back and be on your stupid show."

"Specific," Liah said sarcastically. "Really helpful."

"Wait, there's more." Hannah turned the computer to face her. "Blah blah blah, you two have to do it on your own, and the Gaang can't know."

"What?" Liah complained.

"Kitty's got plans, apparently."

"Good plans, or bad plans?" Liah asked.

"I don't—hey, she's updated!" Hannah said excitedly. "Wow that's weird. Usually I only wait for other writers who aren't me to update. I feel so strange."

"Yeah, strange."

Hannah closed the screen, having not read it yet. "I have some good news: I've got a little power over this place, as I've illustrated, and I managed to get Unmei to escape. She's still in her prime time."

"Who's Unmei?" Liah asked.

Hannah looked up, as if sensing something. "You'll have to ask Saphira." She was beginning to talk quickly. "Unmei will help you on your quest, although I don't—"

Suddenly, a portal sucked Liah back into reality, before Hannah could finish.

"You're back!" Saphira said, hugging Liah.

"Yeah, and I've got a hell of a tale!" Liah said. She dragged Saphira away, and gave her a recap.

"Whoa."

"Whoa is right," Liah said.

"But, Kitt—Hannah is the author! Shouldn't she have total control?" Saphira asked.

"Apparently she doesn't. She banged into nothing. And there are files on her computer that she didn't write!"

Saphira thought about it. "And we're not allowed to tell Aang and them?"

"Tell Aang and them what?" Aang asked, walking up to them.

"It's nothing," Liah said. Knowing that Aang was probably going to recall _his_ adventures in the Spirit World, she cocked her head and said, "You wanted to speak to us?"

"Uh, yeah. I got a message from Roku." Liah and Saphira listened patiently while Aang recalled it.

"I'm all for it, let's go right now!" Liah yelled.

"At least _someone's _on board," Aang grumbled.

"Sokka and Katara don't like the idea?" Saphira asked innocently.

"No!"

"Let me talk to Katara. I think I can convince her. We got really close these past twenty-four hours." Saphira stood up to walk over to Katara and Sokka.

"And I'll talk to Sokka!" Liah suggested.

Saphira laughed. "Probably not a good idea…"

"No, we're totes close now," Liah said.

"Really," Saphira said, unconvinced.

"Well, we can talk to each other with out going into a screaming battle. Close…well you know what they say."

"'bout as close and a turtle and a duck!" Saphira said. "But seriously, how did this happen?"

"Well, I don't think that's what they say, but Sokka claims to have talked to Allah, God for you, and now he's all nice to me. I made him swear, but I don't really believe that Allah actually talked to him," Liah said.

"HELLO? TIME'S A WASTING, PEOPLE!" Aang shouted uncharactaristicallly.

"Sorry, Aang. Let's go!" Saphira said.

They finally convinced Katara and Sokka to go.

* * *

><p>The girl walked through the forest. She was pretty sure that she was in the right spot.<p>

Soon enough, a Freedom Fighter dropped down next to her. It was Jet.

"Say, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" he asked. "The woods are dangerous. There are killers everywhere."

"Like you?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes for effect.

"No! Like the Fire Nation. You'd better come with me; they're everywhere."

"How do I know you're not with the Fire Nation? You could try to put me into one of your camps," she replies, grinning slightly.

Jet lowered her hood. "Definitely not Fire Nation. Just chivalrous. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like you to get hurt, now would we?"

The girl curled her lips over her teeth and released them, keeping them pursed. "Well, aren't you a chauvinistic boy?" she said. The words came out a little icier than she meant for them to.

Jet chuckled. "I believe the word you're looking for is chivalrous."

"I believe the word _you're_ looking for is deluded," she retorted. "Your reputation precedes you. Mostly from the Fire Nation soldiers, but I don't have any other sources. I don't know what to believe."

Jet pursed his lips, deep in thought. "Well then, why don't I show you just how I am?"

"I know what you'll do to purge the world of evil, Jet," she said sharply. "And yet, I'm still here looking for a sign-up sheet."

"Well, then, miss. What's your name and qualifacations?"

"I'm avoiding someone, I'm an earthbender, I'm a bit psychic, and you're going to learn not to get in my way if you don't recruit me," she said coldly, grabbing Jet's shirt as if she were about to punch him.

Jet writhed around. "And your name?"

"You may call me Indigo."

"Interesting name, Indigo."

"Well, when I look at a rainbow, it's hard to know where the blue ends and the indigo starts, exactly."

"Well, I guess you're in, _In_digo." Indigo let go of his shirt and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I got that out of the way. **

**But seriously, I have a serious question.**

**You know how some author's stories go like this:**

**"Well, you see, every single star is actually a flashlight pointing at our thirty miles of earth. And pizza is just mayonnaise with red blobs of paint on it. Now, for some geology: the earth is going to end tomorrow. 2+2 is bacon, and the first president of the Unites States was Lady Gaga. If you turn to your left, you can see Slenderman about to eat your face off. Oh, and you have a craving for pickles. But you're allergic to pickles."**

**"Oh, cool!"**

** See what I'm getting at here? The information bringer seems to talk really fast, and usually the stuff they're saying is broad and skeptical. But then, the person they're talking to is all, "Oh, wow! Let me follow you blindly because in the end, I'm going to end up following you anyway, so let's cut back on time by taking out reality." **

**It's stupid. **

**I want you to tell me if that's what's illustrated here. I need to know, please! (See the conversation between Liah and me.)**

**If I ended up writing like that, I'm going to be so upset, but I wrote it, so I know what the intended tone was. (I'm aware that I did this in a previous chapter, but that's not what I'm focusing on.) **

**I need to _know! _  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty had only been with the Freedom Fighters a week, and she already had a side-kick. Jet continually insisted she go on secret missions with him, _alone_, and she wouldn't have it. Then, a thirteen-year old girl, Cora, would "save" her by offering to come along.

Cora's nickname was Cherry, but in confidence, she had told Kitty her name. Kitty had also told Cora her name; instead of Indigo, she was Kitty.

"Interesting name," Cora had said, failing to hide a smile.

Kitty had been here three years, so she was now aged to fifteen. In those three years, puberty had changed so much: her hair darkened to brown, her voice got deeper, her face was longer, her eyes had magically went back to 20-20 (which Kitty was happy about; they didn't have many optometrists here, and her glasses would have been really thick), she grew seven inches, and her temper was amazing. Kitty couldn't imagine herself as twelve again. What she didn't understand was why she hadn't shown up in Toph's earth-bending classes as her best friend. Instead, she was an orphan in a town smaller than her original. No Mexican restaurants, even. She couldn't even remember the name.

Kitty had wanted freedom, and she got it.

Sadly, she didn't get freedom in _her_ world. What she still didn't understand was why she got stuck here. Although, according to the wanted posters (which Kitty couldn't read), Liah and Saphira were stuck here as well.

Kitty hated to admit it, but when she first saw her friends' faces on the posters, her heart had skipped a beat. Then the sinking feeling had returned.

Kitty shook away the thoughts as she sat in the tree, _alone, _thank goodness, watching the Fire Nation soldiers. They needed a distraction, and soon because Kitty's knees were starting to hurt, and the hallucinations of falling out of the tree were getting really old fast.

_Damn heights._

Kitty looked up and repeated her mantra silently: "A distraction will come, a distraction will come, a distraction will come." The thought the Arabic word _bismallah_ or something like that. _Please, please, please!_

_Wait, what was that?_ Kitty stained her ears so hard she almost fell out of the tree. She whistled a three-note bird-song to Cora: their signal for _something's wrong here._

If Cora repeated it, that would mean she felt the same. "Cheeseburger," came her whistle. Their signal sounded, if you thought about it, like you were whistling the word "Cheeseburger." Kitty remembered at summer camp the birds sang like that, and a counselor had brought this comparison to her attention.

Of course, that day, the birds insisted on singing a four-note tune, but you know, whatever.

Kitty climbed slowly down the tree, as to not tip off the Fire Nation soldiers of their presence.

She saw Jet waving to her frantically as if saying, _What the hell are you climbing down the tree for?!_ She waved it off, fighting the urge to flip him the bird, and put her hand to the ground, using the trick that Toph had taught her in the other world.

She grinned. _Group of five, large animal, sure to distract the soldiers. _She jerked her thumb towards the woods where the group was coming, signaling to Jet that their distraction had come. A soldier shifted his weight, and incase he was going to scan around, Kitty flattened her back to the opposite side of the tree, holding her breath to keep as silent as possible.

She heard Sokka's voice talking, and then faltering. Assuming that the soldiers had seen them, Kitty jumped out from behind the tree as the first arrow flew. She backed up instinctually.

"Did your instincts expect _this_ Sokka?" Liah asked. Or was it Saphira? Kitty couldn't see them.

_If you can't recognize your own best friend's voice, what kind of friend are you?_

_Shut up, me._

"Well, you seem to know everything; you should have seen this coming!" Sokka yelled back.

"Guys! Not the time!" Another female voice rang out, but Kitty wasn't sure if it was Saphira or Katara.

Kitty punched the nearest soldier in the back. "Wow…do you work out? It really shows," she said timidly as the guy turned around, and she nursed her hand.

Kitty fell backwards as the soldier threw fire at her and she jumped out using a concealed knife.

She pulled the poison hidden in the hilt and held it to the guy's throat. "Don't tempt me."

An arrow landed in his head before Kitty could move. "Damn it, Longshot!"

She jabbed her foot into the earth and pulled it backwards. Fire nation soldiers fell over like dominoes.

Cora ran on their backs, screeching, "Eat dirt, losers!"

Kitty high-five her and turned around, getting a better grip on her knife, the poison back in its slot.

The fighting ended as soon as it started. Introductions had started.

"Hi." Katara was doe-eyed at Jet, and he was using it to his advantage.

"Player," Kitty muttered, walking over to the crates the soldiers had abandoned in their rush to escape.

"This is my brother, Sokka. That's Aang; he's the avatar, Saphira, an air bender, and—"

"Little ol' me, a nobody like Sokka! My name's Liah," Liah said nervously.

_Smart. If these guys knew you were a fire bender, they'd take you for a long walk off a short pier,_ Kitty thought.

"Cool," Jet said.

Kitty thought about turning around and commenting on Liah's nervousness, but she remembered her anger at Kittyaceres. No one was taking her back until that one apologized.

Jet introduced all of the people who had come along for the mission, and only when he said, "Indigo," did she turn around and fake smile.

She went back to the blasting jelly and tried to push the suspicious looks on Liah and Saphira's faces.

"Hey, Cherry, can you help me with this blasting jelly?" she asked.

"Sure," Cora replied.

They made a pillar and pushed it along with their earth bending. "See you later," she called to Jet.

"Run?" Cora asked.

"Run," Kitty affirmed. "But let's be careful."

The ran and put the blasting jelly in the storage house. Kitty slowly climbed down the tree and started to walk through the forest.

Cora caught up to her. "Can you sing the song?" she asked.

"What song? I know lots of songs."

"You know what song. Leaves from the Vine!" Cora insisted.

"Okay, okay. I'll sing.

_"Leaves from the vine,_

_"Falling so slow._

_"Like tiny, fragile shells, _

_"Drifting in the foam._

_"Little soldier boy,_

_"Come marching home._

_"Brave soldier boy, _

_"Come marching home."_

Cora hummed the song as they walked. After a while she said, "That was beautiful. I never get tired of hearing that song."

"Yeah. It makes me want to cry though."

"Why?"

Kitty sighed. "It's kind of got a sad tone to it. I mean, the first time I heard it, the performer was mourning. But, it's a lullaby, so it's not supposed to be sad."

"Oh." Cora was silent.

Kitty breathed in the fresh air and exhaled. This place reminded her of MountLassenNational Park, except there were fewer volcanoes and campsites. She smiled, remembering that first camping trip she had taken, where _nothing_ had gone right.

"So…" Cora said after a little while. "Got anymore songs?"

"There's a couple that I remember. My mom used to sing them to me."

"Can I hear?"

"I'll tell you one now, and the other at bedtime." Kitty had practically adopted Cora, despite them being only two years apart, and only knowing each other for a week.

"Okay." Cora's grin glowed with enthusiasm.

Kitty sang really softly, almost embarrassed that she was singing an old lullaby.

"_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

_"Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. _

_"If that mocking bird won't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_"If that diamond ring is brass, momma's gonna buy you a looking glass._

_"If that looking glass is broke, momma's gonna buy you a billy goat._

_"If that billy goat runs away, momma still loves you anyway."_

"Wow," Cora said. "That was amazing, Kitty."

Kitty was a little embarrassed. "Thanks. My mom used to sing that one to me every night."

"Did she die?"

Kitty shook her head. "I don't really know. I sort of…ran away."

"Oh. I ran away after my mom died. It was really bad. Then I discovered that I've got all these amazing powers over water, and in my dreams, there's a girl telling me that my father is Poseidon, and I'm a demigod or something." Cora blushed after saying all that.

"Hmm," Kitty said.

"Sorry, you probably think I'm crazy."

Kitty shook her head. "It makes a bit of sense. What I want to know is how your father got here, and if I could get out the same way…" Kitty mused.

"What?" Cora sounded extremely sad.

"I didn't mean it that way. For the past three years, I've been stuck in this realm, searching for a way back. My wanting to leave has nothing to do with you."

Cora looked up at her with sea green eyes. "Sure?"

"If anything, you make me want to stay. You're the first friend I've had." Kitty smiled, blinking back tears.

"It's getting dark; we had better get back to the hideout," Cora said, looking at the setting sun, which had started to turn the horizon pink.

Kitty remembered that pinkness from when she had taken ballet. She would see it whenever her mom took her home.

_Home._ Kitty almost missed it.

Kitty rubbed her eyes and looked at Cora. "Two days."

"What?" Cora asked.

"Two days. Tomorrow and the next day. The next day, I'm leaving, and you can come with me."

"But I like it here!"

"Two days from today, a lot of innocent people are going to be put into danger. Jet has a plan, I know it."

"What's his plan?"

Kitty's facial expression changed from solemn to somber.

"Just believe me, it's not good."

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"He's been trying to get on my good side all week, you know," Kitty said, not really answering the question.

Cora grimaced, trying to imagine what Kitty meant by that. "'Kay, let's go now, Kitty."

By the time they had made it back, Jet was giving his speech. He did whenever they had a mission, she was told.

She cheered and booed half-heartedly at the appropriate times. She made her way over to her bedroom, which sadly meant that she had to pass by Jet.

She smiled softly at her friends, avoiding eye contact. She had turned around and was well past gone.

She was about to enter her room when Aang caught up to her. "Hi?" Kitty asked.

"Indigo, right?" Kitty nodded. "Great. My friends were wanting to talk to you," he said.

Kitty cocked her head, confused. "I'm sorry?"

Her friends came out. "Smooth, Aang." Liah muttered. Aang walked away.

Kitty looked at her friends, biting the inside of her lips. _If they recognize me, then this is it. I'm stuck there._

"Yes?" she asked, almost shakily.

"Are you new?" Saphira asked.

"How'd you guess? Is it the lack of mismatchedness?" Kitty asked, laughing.

The girls thought about it and smiled uniformly. "Yeah, well, we were looking for someone.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"A friend of ours: Kitty."

"I haven't met a Kitty," Kitty said. "Strange name." It was the truth.

"Well, about a month ago, I popped into this world," Liah said.

"You're looking pretty good for one month old," Kitty said, with a grin.

"That's not what I meant," Liah said. "I came from another universe."

"I showed up a hundred years ago, before the war. I'm an air bender," Saphira said.

"Again, looking good for a hundred years old," Kitty said.

_Acting like my stereotype is fun. _Kitty thought. _Even though I'm not really blonde anymore._

Saphira slapped her forehead. "I was stuck in a ball of ice."

"Shouldn't you be frozen by now?" Kitty asked stupidly.

Liah whispered to Saphira, "Yeah, I'm even more convinced that this isn't Kitty. Kitty wasn't dumb."

_Hey!_ "I can hear you, you know."

"We're not saying that you're dumb," Liah said.

"Sounded like it to me," Kitty said. Inside her head, she was screaming,_ It's not my fault; I can't read the stuff here! It's all in Chinese! I need sustenance! Give me a book! I'll even read the bible! _

Liah sighed. "I'm sorry. Sheesh. Anyway, we were wondering if you had seen anyone like this." Liah dug into her bag, pulling out a poster. A red shawl came tumbling out. Liah gaped lost for words.

"That's not mine," she said.

_Liar._ "Right. Because if you were…" Kitty looked around. "_Fire Nation_," she whispered as quietly as she could,"Jet would have you skinned alive."

"Hah, I bet he would," Liah laughed nervously, stuffing the shawl back in her bag.

"I wonder if he likes to skin squirrels alive," Kitty muttered. "Like Peter."

"What?" Saphira asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, anyway, this is a picture of our friend." Liah pushed the poster into Kitty's hand. Kitty opened up the paper and saw an almost perfect drawing of her at age twelve.

"Hmmm, and you're asking me…why?"

"It's just you look a lot like her, don't you think?"

"I have a question: how long have you been looking for her?"

"About as long as I've been here," Liah said. "So, about a month."

"Well, okay. Do you know how long she's been here?" Kitty asked.

"'Bout a month," Saphira said, knitting her eyebrows.

"Which is how long she's been her," Kitty said to no one in particular, pointing at Liah.

"Yeah…we…established…that," Liah said slowly.

Kitty shut her eyes tightly and sighed like she had a headache. "As I was saying, you came here a month ago. You came here over a hundred years ago. Now, let me repeat my question: how long has your friend been here?"

They both gaped. "Ohhhh! So, she could have been here longer," they said.

"Or, you never know, she could not be here yet. _Or,_ she could have not come at all."

"No, she's definitely here," Liah said.

"Maybe not yet. All Hannah said was that she _was_ here. She didn't say when," Saphira told Liah.

"Hmm, well, Toph isn't introduced for a couple months here," Liah mused.

Kitty was focusing on the name Liah had said. _Hannah._ Kitty was certain that that was Kittyaceres.

_A palindrome. Really? _Kitty scowled.

"What?"

"Sorry, I've got a headache. I'm going to go to bed now." Kitty ducked in her room and leaned up against the wall of the tree, visibly shaking. _That was so, so close. _

A little while later, Cora came in. "Indigo? Kitty? You said you'd sing to me. New song, remember?"

Kitty had been bunking with Cora, so she gestured for her to lie down. Once Cora was settled for bed, Kitty sat down next to her.

"_Go to sleep, _

_"Go to sleep,_

_"Go to sleep little Cora…_

_"Go to sleep_

_"Go to sleep_

_"'Cause you need to go to sleep."_

Kitty was a little embarrassed.

"That was…really something," Cora said. "Thanks."

Kitty lay down herself and soon fell asleep.

"Indigo. _Indigo!_" Jet was whispering at Kitty to wake her up, trying not to wake Cora.

"Mmmph. Five more minutes," Kitty complained, rolling over.

"No way, I need you for a mission today," Jet said.

"Does it involve trees?" Kitty whined sleepily.

"Yes."

"No."

Jet entered the room to shake Kitty awake. "Fine! I'll go!"

Kitty sat up and reached over to wake Cora. "No time! We gotta go now!" Jet said.

Still sleepy, Kitty didn't argue, and left the room without performing hygiene—she was already dressed, anyway!

She raked her fingers through her hair as she followed Jet aimlessly.

"Sokka, Indigo. Indigo, Sokka," Jet said, incase either one of them didn't remember.

"Whatever."

"Why is she coming?" Sokka asked.

"She's going to be our eyes on the ground. She's an earthbender."

"Right. You guys will have eyes on the ground. That's me!" Kitty said. "Where's the rest?"

"Already at their stations. You're late," Jet answered.

"Does that mean I won't get breakfast?"

"You snooze, you lose." Kitty glared at him.

A little while later, Kitty was sitting at her station, fuming. _I want to die. Just die._ She thought angrily.

_I want to go home. Home has food and comfortable beds. And books. And artificial lighting. And witty humor that I won't be the only one laughing at. And baseball. And internet. And—_ Kitty got so wrapped up wishing that she was at home rather than sitting on the damp forest floor, that she almost passed out. She sat up quickly, the thrust making her bounce a bit.

_Wait, bounce? _Kitty realized that she was on her bed in her room at home. She looked at the clock. _7:30? Damn it Jet!_

Kitty's stomach grumbled. Kitty realized that there would be food in the kitchen. She found pancakes from yesterday in the fridge. Substituting the pancakes for bread, Kitty made a bunch of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

She found a book and sat down on the couch reading it so fast she got dizzy. Ah…Dr. Seuss.

"Dr. Seuss we love you. Dr. Seuss we really, really do," Kitty sang, giggling in delight. Even though she never really liked Dr. Seuss, she was glad that the words were in English.

With one more pancake pb&j, she grabbed a random novel and opened up to the first page.

She felt the sensation of passing out again, and looked up. Damn. She was back in the Avatar world. She heard fighting going on nearby.

Kitty cursed, stuffed the book, which was somehow still in her hand, into her shirt and gulped down the food.

She ran to find the Freedom Fighters beating up an old man. Sokka was standing off to the side. Kitty covered her hands over her mouth frozen in fear.

Not noticing her, the Freedom Fighters took off with their loot. Sokka stayed behind.

Kitty looked over and noticed the old man had a cane. She fetched his cane and, with Sokka's help, she helped the old man to his feet.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Kitty said. "Where are you going? I could walk with you to make sure no more bandits come out," Kitty said.

"Yes please!" the old man said. "I'm going to the village near-by. May I ask your name, miss?"

Kitty smiled as they began to walk. "My name is Kitty. And you?" she asked.

Sokka was walking with them, probably to make sure Kitty didn't try anything. "Your name isn't Kitty."

"Yes it is." Kitty returned her attention to the old man.

"I am Lee Zhang."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Zhang." Kitty shook the hand that wasn't leaning on the cane.

After a while, Lee said, "I remember when I was your age. That was a long time ago."

"Yeah?" Kitty asked, genuinely interested.

"It was a long time ago. I did some things that I regret."

"Like what?" Sokka asked, getting in on the conversation.

"Well I was in the Fire Nation army," Lee said. "I took over many of the Earth Nation towns."

Kitty smiled sympathetically.

"Now that I've retired, I've gotten to see the effects it's had on the people of the towns being taken over. It's not good," he said.

"Well, you might just be surprised by the Earth Nation folks. I can think of a place, very far, far away, called America. Land of the free. Well, it wasn't always that way. This place, America, was ruled by another country: England. For over a hundred years, England sent settlers to America. For a while, they were happy.

"But then, things turned sour. The king of England, King George, was taxing the poor colonies, not yet called America. They revolted."

Lee nodded. "Did America win?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not my point. Not all of the colonists _wanted_ to become their own country. Those were the ones loyal to the crown."

"Interesting story," Lee said.

"Quite," Sokka agreed.

"Well, I do like stories. But the moral is 'not all people of a group feel exactly the same.'"

They had reached the town. Kitty hugged Lee good-bye.

As they walked back, Sokka started to talk to Kitty. "So, my friends, Liah and Saphira, have been looking for a girl named Kitty. That's you, isn't it?"

Kitty sighed. "Please don't tell them. Please."

"Why not?"

"I left for a reason. I don't want to go back."

"They really miss you," Sokka said.

"So?"

Sokka was quiet for a while. "Do you know how selfish you're being?" he asked.

"I know. On bad days, I do feel quite horrible. But I want an apology."

"From whom?"

"Not Saphira, nor Liah. I want an apology from Hannah."

"Hannah? That girl who's stuck in the Spirit World?"

"She's stuck in the Spirit World?" Kitty asked. "Well, she's an author, with amazing powers. If she really wanted to, I bet she could give me sign. Until then, I'm sticking it out. I've already found a way to go home, but not for more than a couple minutes."

"Oh, is that why you didn't respond to Jet's signal?" Sokka asked.

Kitty looked at him blankly.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Kitty nodded. She pulled out the book she had recovered.

"I got this as proof. As well as the best food I've had in three years. But, naturally, I ate that." Kitty smiled.

Sokka rubbed his stomach. "Naturally."

They walked for a minute. "So, you're leaving…when?"

"Tonight," Sokka said.

"Wait, I need you for a mission tomorrow!"

"That's what Jet told me. _His_ mission was to beat an old man," Sokka said.

"Okay, look. I'm doing some bad things, but I'm not evil. Trust me, Sokka," Kitty said. "If what I'm doing goes sour, a lot of people could die. Innocent people."

"You know, you are a surprising character, Kitty. I don't know if I can trust you…"

"That's like you being mean to Liah without giving her a chance purely because of her nationality. That's bull(doo-doo!)," Kitty said.

Sokka cringed. "Not another lecture. Your friends love to lecture me about this."

"I know; it's part of your character. But, like stereotypical girls, we are trying to change you."

"Okay. Well, I just… what is your 'mission'?"

Kitty inhaled. "Look, I could do it without you, but I'm trying to persuade some people, and if they see me, as a Freedom (my donkey) Fighter, they're less likely to believe me."

Sokka persisted. "But what are we doing?"

"Saving lives!" Kitty replied.

"How?"

For a while, she was silent. Just as Kitty was about to reply when Jet tapped her shoulder angrily.

"What do you want, Jet."

Jet waved for Sokka to go away. Kitty noticed Sokka hide behind a tree. She smiled softly. "What was that this morning?"

"What?" Kitty asked dumbly, twirling her hair, almost wishing she was still blonde. She batted her eyelashes for effect.

"You didn't respond to the signal!" Jet said.

"I didn't hear the signal. Honest!"

"What…did you fall asleep?"

Kitty clutched the book behind her back. "Um, yeah. That's it."

"Oh, so you heard it, but you refused to act," Jet said. "Because you knew the man was Fire nation. Wasn't it?"

"Jet, I may seem so, but I'm not an idiot. If I actually met that man, I would have told him to run the other way because this neck of the woods is full of bandits."

"Indigo…" Jet warned, his anger rising.

"Indigo, what? Say it."

"Well, you're staying with me."

"What?"

"I said—"

"Look, Jet. There are two different meanings of the word _what._ One means, 'I'm sorry, what did you say?' The other means, 'Oh hell no!'" Kitty said.

Jet didn't respond.

"So, if I'm stuck with you for however long, can I just do some things first?"

"What?"

"Tell my parents I love them. And my brother that he's good-for-nothing."

"I thought you didn't have a family."

"I do…they're just…over the rainbow." Kitty started laughing, remembering that picture of Sokka holding a picture of a rainbow, an extremely crudely drawn TARDIS and David Tennant.

"What's so funny?"

Kitty pretended to wipe a tear. "Inside joke, inside joke."

"No." Jet grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

A little while later, the Gaang and Liah and Saphira came in to talk to Jet. Kitty looked up from repeating her mantra (_"A distraction will come."_) silently.

She waved a little wave to Sokka.

"Sokka, you told them what happened, but you forgot to mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked.

"Should it matter?" Kitty, Liah, and Saphira asked simultaneously.

"You feel the same?" Saphira asked.

"Well, I'm not this close to _Jet_ of my free will." Kitty rubbed her hands together. "Welcome to prison, ladies. Would you like a tattoo?"

"Indigo," Jet warned.

"Heil Jet!" Kitty shouted. "What do you want?"

"Shut up."

"Aye, sire." Jet rolled his eyes.

Kitty waited until Sokka announced that they were leaving. "Can I come with you?"

"Alright, that's it! Get out, Indigo!"

"Freedom!" Kitty shouted. She winked at Sokka on her way out.

She climbed to the ground and started to walk around.

"There you are…Indigo."

Kitty looked around. She had been followed by Saphira and Liah.

"Hey, Cherry."

"I woke up, and you were gone. I thought you had died."

"Worse. I had to spend the day with…" Kitty shuddered, " Jet."

"Why?"

"Well, I found out what happens when you don't follow Jet's orders. I think he was going easy on me, though."

"Well, that's good.

"Finally, he kicked me out to flirt with…um…that Water Tribe girl," Kitty said, pretending not to remember the name.

"Katara," Liah said.

"Yeah, her."

"Can I get a tattoo?" Saphira asked, smirking.

"Really?" Kitty asked. Air benders weren't the type to want tattoos in Kitty's mind. She remembered the bending tattoos. "What, do you want your arrows?"

"Yeah," Saphira said.

"Sorry, I'm actually not a tattoo artist. I've just heard that in prisons, bad stuff happens, like tattoos."

"My uncle went to prison when I was younger. He came back with a shaved head," Cora said.

"That too," Kitty said. That kind of sounded like tattoo!

"Weird," Liah said.

"Why are we talking about prison! Let's be upbeat!" Kitty said.

Saphira sighed. "It's hard to be upbeat when you know what's going to happen tomorrow: Jet's going to destroy a whole village."

"What?" Cora said.

"Oh, and because Jet is so predictable, I'm probably going to be on that mission, yay!" Kitty said in a sarcastic, squeaky voice and in one breath. As she said it she waved her firsts happily.

"Yeah, yay," Liah said in a flat voice.

They were quiet for a little while. "Well, I'm going to bed. I've got a long day tomorrow."

"You're probably going to get put in a tree," Liah warned.

"Well, that's wonderful. I love trees."

"I thought you were afraid of heights," Cora said.

Kitty scowled. "I do like trees! I just don't like being _in_ trees."

"Trees make oxygen, you know," Saphira said. "What we breath in."

Kitty took a deep breath. "Well, obviously I'm more interested in rocks." Cora laughed.

"Our friend Kitty liked geology too," Saphira said.

Cora lifted her eyebrows, but from a soft kick under her foot from Kitty, she said nothing.

"Was she an earthbender?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah."

"Typical, then."

In the awkward silence that followed, Kitty promptly walked away. She went to her room and fell asleep. Around 3 AM, Jet woke her up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Let me get ready." Kitty changed her clothes and packed everything she could fit, plus Cora's stuff, into two bags. She woke Cora up and told her to hide them.

"Affirmative."

"Wait until we leave." Cora nodded.

Kitty walked out, and purposefully sneezed loudly outside Sokka's curtain, hoping that would wake him up.

"Shhh!" Smellerbee hissed from the ground.

Kitty sneezed again, once she had reached the cart.

"Stop sneezing!" Pipsqueak hissed.

Kitty looked at him. "There's something in the air. It's reacting in my nose!"

She wasn't lying. She felt like the boys at school were spraying heaps and loads of their Axe on again. The boy's locker room was like a perfume factory. Kitty had learned to stay away from it in the few weeks that she had been in the seventh grade.

The pushed the cart out to the vantage point.

"Alright, Indigo, you're lookout," Jet said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Wait, that's it? No complaints?"

"How much faith do you have in me? Sheesh! Some people have more faith in an imaginary thing (I don't even know if it's human or everything around us or what) than they do in me! That's freaking messed up!" Kitty marched right through the brush and almost plowed into Sokka. She winked at him and started walking around looking.

Kitty turned around and Smellerbee and Pipsqueak were taking Sokka for a walk.

"Hey, guys!"

She soon found herself tied up. "What's this for?"

Pipsqueak, who had tied her up, answered, "Jet doesn't trust you. Sorry, Indigo."

"Oh, no. It's cool. _All cool._" Kitty pretended to sniff. "He doesn't trust me."

"Do we have to gag you?" Smellerbee asked.

"I don't know, do you? How about no. I don't feel like going anywhere near your socks," said Kitty.

"Indigo!" Sokka hissed. "Shut up!"

"Oh, now you're all ganging up on me," she whimpered, before shutting her mouth.

Sokka lured the Freedom Fighters into the traps and untied Kitty's bonds.

"Haha! Bon voyage! Ciao!" Kitty yelled. "Let's go, Sokka. Lead the way."

"Gladly!"

Kitty followed Sokka to the Fire Nation village, where they tried to persuade the townsfolk to leave. Finally, Mr. Zhang stepped up, and told them to evacuate. Kitty helped them pack quickly.

"You go back to your friends. I'll stick with the townsfolk," Kitty said. Sokka nodded before running away. Appa had shown up, so he grabbed a ride. Kitty returned her attention to the villagers. "Alright, follow me! We need to get to high ground."

Cora showed up soon after, and once the town was safe, she showed Kitty where she had hidden their packs.

"Great hiding place. Let's grab some water and get out of here before Jet shows up all angry," Kitty said.

Cora nodded. "We should get some water first, though. I didn't fill the canteens. I figured that with a flood, there would be an abundance of water."

Kitty, thinking of all the pollutants that would be swimming around in the water, reluctantly filled up her canteens. And then they started walking, heading toward Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me for Kitty's religious views. I know the way I made her atheist was a bit insensitive. I apologize.<strong>


End file.
